Anything?
by aphinitea
Summary: Christmas presents galore Rei doesn't know what to get Kai...


SaFE: ALRIGHT! It's a Christmas fic! Sorry it's not as good as my usual ones, I think it's a little rushed, but my mind is currently a little stressed out on exams and stuff…

Kenny: That's right, you should all concentrate on schoolwork, for example the knowledge of the formula that was derived from Einstein, which is also known as…

SaFE: UGH!!! E MC2 We get it!!! PUH-LEASE!!!

Kenny: **mumbles in disapproval**

SaFE: And don't you have to get ready with the guys for the **ahem** 'carol singing'?

Kenny: **pales** AHHH!!! Kai's going to kill me!

SaFE: Well, go ON THEN!!!

Kenny: **rushes off**

SaFE: And on with the story! And p.s., it's Christmas. Don't sue me, or I will set Santa's reindeer on you!!! And if someone up there loves me, they WOULD give me Beyblade, but since they don't… **sighs**

**

* * *

**

Emphasis

_Emphasis/thoughts_

# Time references #

**AU/ Sounds**

(Authors notes)

/Actions outside of convo DURING convo/

* * *

Anything?

* * *

Rei walked through the corridor, his bound hair swinging to the rhythm of his feet. Humming a tune that he _knew_ he'd heard _somewhere_, he entered the hallway on his right. 

_Now, let's see…first there's Kenny…I think he needs a new scarf, the one he has is so tattered, it'll fall to pieces the next time he wears it…the red one I saw the last time he went to town should be fine…(_A/N:Yes, I KNOW Kenny has a tie, but he also ahs a scarf, OK???)

He walked through the living room, shaking his head at the blond teammate he saw there, jabbing the game station excitedly.

_And then there's Max…_

He frowned.

_I really don't think I should give him a game for Christmas…it'll just make him even more attached to the TV screen…_

He scratched his head.

_Maybe a new joystick? His old one's broken…surely it won't make him more addicted…_

He looked back, a certain blondie jumping up and down on the sofa catching his eye…

_...Scratch that idea…_

He frowned again.

_Maybe I should just get him a new alarm clock…that way, we only have to deal with one sleeping pig…_

He smiled.

_Yup, I'll give Maxie an alarm clock._

He walked through another hallway. (1)

_Tyson…cookies? Nah, I think he's on another one of his diets…_

He smiled. _Or rather another one of Kai's diets…_

He opened a door.

_I think I'll give him a watch or something…or…wait, that necklace with the metal dragon should do it…it looked almost exactly like Dragoon…_

He smiled, as he went through the door.

_Now, almost everyone's sorted…there's just one more…_

He spotted a shock of slate and midnight hair.

…_Kai._

He studied the captain's profile, the wheels of his mind running in fast motion.

_I can't get him another piece of clothing…he's got plenty of those already…and he's always on time, so I can't get him a watch or anything…and there doesn't seem to be anything he wants…_

He frowned yet again.

Suddenly, his eyes refocused, as a fleeting shadow on the wall behind him caught his attention.

Right in from of him were two crimson orbs.

He screamed.

"Ho-ly Fuck!"

In front of him, Kai raised a questioning eyebrow. In the living room, all three young ones fainted from shock.

Rei winced as three similar-sounding 'thumps' made their way to his ears.

Kai, previously distracted by the 'thumps' on the floor, turned his attention back to Rei.

"So…" he said, conversationally, as if nothing had occurred. " What were you doing?"

"…" Rei tried desperately not to blush as Kai's breath seemed to ghost along his lips.

Kai raised his eyebrows again, as his trademark smirk crept it's way onto his face.

"I…I…" Rei stuttered.

"Because, it looked like you were staring at me…"

Rei's blush increased ten-fold.

Kai smirked.

Rei continued stuttering. "G-g-g…"

Kai waited.

"U-u-uh…"

…And waited.

"S-s-s…um…ER…WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT?!"

Kai stepped back, obviously surprised. "Christmas present?"

"Yeah." Rei breathed, easy once more, as Kai's close proximity to him disappeared.

"Nothing." Kai shrugged, his 'don't-care look back on his face.

Rei rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips. "Oh, come on, there must be _something_."

Kai shrugged.

Rei puffed out his cheeks, the very picture of a toddler in a tantrum. "Kai…"

"What?" Kai said, somewhat nonchalantly.

"_What do you want?_" Rei stamped his foot.

Another shrug.

"Aw, please? I'll give you anything!"

Kai stopped walking. "Anything?" He did not turn around.

"Anything," Rei said confidently.

Kai smiled, a mock-innocent look on his face. He turned, walking towards him. "Are you sure?"

Rei shivered slightly, as anticipation suddenly filled his veins. "S-s-sure."

An evil gleam made it's way into Kai's eyes, as he began to advance towards the kitten. Rei gulped, taking a not-so-steady step backwards.

One step forward, one step back.

One step back, one step forward.

Until Rei was backed up against a wall.

Kai leaned in -smiling slightly- against him.

"Anything?"

Rei licked his lips nervously, his eyes locked with the umber windows that were Kai's eyes.

Slowly they leaned in, closing their eyes. Lips brushed lips, tentatively at first. Rei's knees, which had gone weak, gave out, and Kai from instinct, caught him, supporting him against the wall.

"Mmm…" Hesitantly, Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. Kai slid his arms upwards, sliding his hands around Rei's hips. Playing with the bare skin that happened there.

Finally, they broke apart, breathing deeply for air. Foreheads leaned together, supporting one another.

Then Kai broke away, walking towards the door.

Rei gaped. Then, shaking his head, he ran to the doorway, watching Kai walk along the corridor.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kai stopped.

"To my room." He smirked and continued walking.

"Oh, by the way…" he paused.

He looked back at the raven-haired boy, his shirt ridden up to expose a patch of sun-kissed skin. Gold eyes clouded with confusion watched him. His eyes landed on swollen lips, fresh from the kiss.

"Thanks for the present." He smiled, a genuine smile, a soft one that made his eyes seem to glow. Then, he turned around again, and walked off.

Rei stared at the empty corridor. He touched his lips, still tender from the kiss.

He looked down at his hand…

"Hey, Kai, wait up!"

* * *

SaFE: Well, that's it guys…I'm done! 

Audience: **Glares** **throws tomatoes and figgy pudding**

SaFE: HEY!!! That's a waste of food you know!

Audience: **continues glaring**

SaFE: **sweat-drops** Alright, already! **Mutters** Jeez…

Scroll down, why don't you…

* * *

Kai turned around. (Audience: **cheers** ) "Yes?" 

Rei caught up to him, panting. "I-I – "

Kai looked at him, amused. "Is something the matter, Rei-koi?"

Rei blushed. "Nothing, I j-just…" his eyes went wide. " Did you just –did you just call me –_koi?_"

"Yeah…have a problem with it?" Kai said smoothly.

Rei looked at him in disbelief, then threw his arms around Kai's neck, prompting Kai to catch him.

Quickly, Rei was whirled around, once, then twice. He was put down, gently, Kai's eyes twinkling.

A hand brushed the stray strands of hair beyond Kai's face, as Rei spoke excitedly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Kai said softly, lovingly.

"Mmm." Rei nuzzled into Kai's chest, purring softly. Kai, absorbed in the sound, tapped his fingers against his lover's cheek. Rei looked up.

Silently, yet smiling, Kai pointed above them.

Rei didn't bother.

Instead, he just went ahead and kissed his koi, as Kai whispered into his ear…

**_…Merry Christmas, my love._**

* * *

(1) Yes, the BBA is very generous to our favorite bladers.

* * *

SaFE: WOO!!! I finally got this idea down on paper…I had the inspiration in August **sweat-drops** Anyways, I hope you all have a merry Christmas! And I hope it was worth my timing that this is updated on Christmas Eve!! 

Don't forget to review and make my Christmas as lovely as possible!

AND FINALLY!!! FOR THE FINALE!!! (N/B: I was seriously delusional when this parody happened, someone kidnapped me and replaced me with aliens…either that or I've been watching too many cartoons, including Arthur, and Shrek)

Ladies and Gentlemen,

We present to you…

The Newest and MOST CONVENTIONAL, _ORIGINAL_ Christmas fashion show possible!

Here comes…Max **(enter Max )** in a splendid elfress suit, **(Max growls)** adorned in red, the little dress is short enough to show the boxers **(Max blushes and tries to hold down skirt)** or ladies' underwear? (**narrator raises eyebrow, while Max shows fist)** (**Gingie from Shrek laughs in the audience, while Pinocchio blushes and says "HEY!")**

Lined in white fake fur, the suit is animal friendly, and the skirt is light enough to blow up at any gust of wind **cue for gust of wind, and for Max to desperately try to cover up**

Second in line, here's the reindeer suit! Worn by Kenny, the light bulb on the end of the nose lights up whenever the wearer thinks a perverted thought…or a pg –13 curse…**(Kenny yells, "Hey you never told me that!" light bulb also lights up instantly)**

Hmm…looks like Kenny ain't such a goody-goody two shoes as we thought **(Kenny mumbles, and light bulb lights again )(narrator raises eyebrows) **It is designed to help mothers identify the child's er, shall we say, _inappropriate_ thoughts? **(Kenny's light bulb lights up again and audience roars with laughter)**

After Kenny, there's Tyson! **(A loud rolling sound suddenly occurs in the fashion house)** Er…**(narrator pulls tie** **nervously)** front row seaters are requested to please stay back, as this suit is rather…

**(Something that looks rather like a gigantic ball of snow appears)**

…fat…**(the audience remains speechless)(Tyson with swirls in his eyes, suddenly perks up, as he tries to hopelessly shake himself out of the snowball suit)**

"I AM NOT FAT!"

**(Audience roars in laughter as the whole theatre comes back to life)** **(narrator keeps on speaking)**

The suit is made out of cotton and steel, designed to keep little boys **(again, the audience laughs)** in place.

Next up, there's one of our favorite bladers of all time…(**audience waits in anticipation)** Dressed in a deep wine-red tunic, made out of silk, we have…

**(Audience yells "Come on!" "Show us already!")**

…REI!! **(audience whistles)**

With silver and gold highlights, and black silk trousers, to give off a highly sophisticated, finished look, our favorite neko-jin does it again, with his spectacular hair flowing down to past his waist **(all girls, and bi/gay guys sigh.)**

**(Audience screams)** "WHOSE THE DESIGNER!" **(spoilt brats yell 'I want one!')**

Well, folks, there's only one member of our favorite team left, and he…

…is…

….KAI HIWATARI! **(Audience scream)** Yes, folks, added to his other talents, Kai Hiwatari, actually knows how to design clothes!

And just to announce it, Kai and Rei are currently going out **(previously sighing people now start sobbing/screaming with delight)** !

So… **(Fans rush to get autographs from Kai and Rei)**

We hope you have a Merry Christmas folks! May the season be merry and bright!** (Tyson screams, as Kenny curses (lightbulb does not flash anymore, instead it remains steadilty turned on), and Max passes out from too much blood in his face)**

**Curtains fall**

**Owari**


End file.
